la sala de clases maldita
by the neko yasha
Summary: bueno espero que les guste esta segunda historia por favor denme su opinión sobre esto para poder ir mejorando me demore mas esta vez por que no encontraba un titulo agradable espero que les guste P.D : es una historia inventada por mi nada que ver con la categoría


**la sala maldita**

Si lees esto, es posible, que ya esté muerto y puede que tú, lo estés pronto. Bueno mi nombre es Paul broncson. Mi vida o parte de ella, como la van a conocer será contada como la recuerdo.

Mi vida era realmente tranquila, vivía con mis padres, en un pueblo tranquilo, tenía tres mejores amigos, entre ellos Elena, la chica más linda que pude haber conocido estaba enamorado de ella, pero no era un amor correspondido, mis otros dos amigos se llamaban, Nicolás, que era, con quien nos peleábamos por cualquier cosa y armando, él era el más tranquilo del grupo, pero el más inteligente, era el que inventaba todas las travesuras.

Había leyendas urbanas, de nuestra secundaria, que se había ahorcado una profesora en el gimnasio, que varios estudiantes, habían invocado al mismo demonio en la sala de arte, pero la que todos querían comprobar si era verdad o no.

Era una sala de clases clausurada hace más de 20 años, se decía que a una estudiante le habían hecho Un exorcismo, en aquella sala y que el demonio había quedado encerrado en aquel salón y quien se atrevía a solo mirar el demonio lo mataba al instante y en ese mismo lugar de la forma más cruel y despiadada que se pudieran imaginar.

Nosotros teníamos la curiosidad de saber si era cierto o no, pero al mismo tiempo les daba miedo, pasaban por fuera de una

Sala, con los vidrios pintados de negro las puertas de la sala, y cada vez que se acercaban un frio muy grande les atravesaba las ropas que usaban, el frio era tan grande que les atravesaba la piel, hasta los huesos, las puertas estaban reforzadas con acero y con un candado muy grande.

Después de un par de meses de travesuras Elena, Nicolás, armando y yo, nos habíamos metidos en muchos problemas por aquellas travesuras, ya se estaban aburriendo de la misma rutina, de las travesuras que los metían en problemas, un día Nicolás le dice a Elena, armando y a mí, "chicos ¿y si entramos a la sala de clases de los vidrios pintado de negro y comprobamos si es verdad la leyenda urbana?".

Yo, armado y Elena nos quedamos mirando, yo le dije a Elena," ¿quieres ir ver si la leyenda es verdad?" Elena me mira y responde "si por qué no", armando me mira y me dice,"¿ qué tienes miedo paúl?", yo le respondo ,"no, no tengo miedo ¿por qué me preguntas eso?", miramos a Nicolás y aceptamos , teníamos que preparar los planes para poder entrar a la sala sin que nadie nos viera , empezamos por ,pensar como poder abrir el candado de la puerta de acero, y cómo hacer para que nadie se diera cuenta de que alguien había entrado a esa sala que estaba totalmente prohibida para todos , profesores, gente del servicio público y sobre todo los estudiantes, tendríamos que hacer planes lo antes posible con mis amigos para poder entrar a esa sala de clases sin ser vistos o encontrados para no ser castigados o expulsados de la secundaria.

Armando, que era quien armaba todas las travesuras y los planes le costaba armar algún plan que funcionara, era difícil pero no imposible, armando estuvo semanas, casi un mes completo para poder emplear un plan que si funcionara, para no ser reprendidos, ni castigados o expulsados de la secundaria.

Lo recuerdo bien , un día lunes como cualquier otro solo que esta vez estaba muy nublado , casi poniéndose a llover , llego armando, tranquilo como siempre ,pero algo tenia diferente, una sonrisa , así como demoniaca y maldita ,nos dice riendo , "ya tengo el plan para poder entrar a esa sala sin que nos castiguen , ni expulsen de la secundaria , vamos a tener que , quedarnos después de clases, escondidos en una sala vacía, y esperar a que todos se vallan de la secundaria para poder entrar sin que nos pillen ", Nicolás, Elena, y yo nos quedamos mirando , y accedimos sin poner peros , ni tampoco preguntar detalles del plan, solo nos sentíamos intrigados, por la sonrisa y por la forma de su cara el decir nos el plan .

En la segunda clase del día, armando nos dijo, "que tal si hoy nos quedamos para, poder entrar a la sala prohibida, y así probar si es cierta la leyenda ", yo lo quede mirando, y respondí," ¿por qué tanta impaciencia por entrar hoy a la sala prohibida?", a lo que armando contesto," si tienes miedo no lo hagas Paul", "no tengo miedo" le corregí, a armando, pero dejémoslo para mañana.

Al otro día, armando llego mas ansioso que nunca a la secundaria, nos tomo por sorpresa antes de que pudiéramos hacer algo nos tomo con fuerza y nos dijo, "hoy si o si nos colamos en esa sala no acepto ningún pero, estamos de acuerdo", Nicolás, Elena y yo, asentimos, esto nos ponía los pelos de puntas por cómo estaba reaccionando armando, jamás lo habíamos visto de esa manera, el siempre estaba tranquilo, sin emocionarse por travesuras, algo andaba mal, en el.

Había llegado la hora de salida del la secundaria, nos escondimos en la sala de arte, ya eran las 8 de la tarde, ya no había nadie en la secundaria, "chicos ", nos dijo armando y nos dimos vuelta a lo, tenía una cara que no sabría cómo explicarlo, pero estaba con la cara , de loco maniático , pero ninguno de nosotros le dio gran importancia, a su cara , así que salimos de la sala, estaba todo obscuro la secundaria, se veía muy terrorífica de noche.

Llegamos a la sala prohibida, de noche estaba más helada que de costumbre, la sala nos llamaba, nos sentíamos hechizados, a entrar a esa sala, nos llamaba la curiosidad más que antes, aunque el miedo era mayor, pero no podíamos detenernos, esa sala realmente estaba maldita, no entendíamos el por qué, tan poco sabíamos cuando detenernos, Elena y Nicolás también sentían lo mismo, bueno eso creo.

Armando tenía una habilidad para poder abrir candados, sobretodo esos difíciles de abrir, no fue problema el candado del la sala prohibida lo abrió en menos de 5 minutos, las puertas pesaban mucho, tuvimos que empujar los cuatro al mismo tiempo, para poder abrir la puerta.

Cuando entramos a la sala, estaba más oscuro de lo que pensamos, Armando estaba muy raro su cara de loco maniaco, se había transformado en la cara de una persona sin sentimientos, sin alma, sin nada que perder, apenas entramos a la sala, Armando saco algo de sus bolsillos y dijo, "este es el diario del chico que realizo el exorcismo, el chico se llama," diego mccornie", y dice así:

19 de mayo de 1995

Estoy a punto de hacer algo que me podrá costar mi vida, solo soy un estudiante de esta secundaria y mi mejor amiga tiene dentro un demonio que se niega a salir con cualquier cura, el demonio decía, "solo me podrá sacar de este cuerpo, aquel que me ha invocado anterior mente, y tú diego mccorni

, eres quien me ha invocado y solo tú me puedes sacar de este cuerpo y me llevare, tu cuerpo y alma, si tu no lo haces matare, a tu mejor a mi amiga "

Tengo miedo, solo porque no sé si podre lograrlo, estaré preparado para mañana y así salvar a mi amiga

20 de mayo de 1995

Este día hare un exorcismo, sin saber nada de ello ,, pero lo haré por mi mejor amiga , sin importar el costo de ello, acabo de llegar a la sala de clases donde tienen a mi mejor amiga, estoy nervioso muy nervioso , solo sé que esto podría salir mal espero que no lo sea así, entre ala sala y mi amiga estaba acostada en cima de una camilla , la cual parecía de hospital, me acerque lentamente a ella ,cuando me acerque la camilla súbitamente se cayó al piso quedando destrozada , mi amiga se paro y se sentó en una silla diciendo, "¿quieres que el alma de tu amiga sea condenada o salvada?", a lo que respondí, sí , quiero salvar su alma , pero también quiero salvar la mía ,pero por ella sacrificaría mi alma y hasta mi vida, para que ella esté bien.

"entonces será tu alma y tu vida a cambio de la de ella "dijo el demonio, así que empecé el exorcismo, todo iba bien hasta que me empecé a sentir mal y todo se me puso en blanco, cuando desperté estaba tirado en el piso, mi amiga me estaba mirando, estaba al lado mío, pero cuando medí cuenta, que lo que me estaba mirando no era ella, si no su cabeza que estaba al lado mío, me levante y vi que mi amiga estaba descuartizada por toda la sala , cuando una voz conocida me dice," ¿acaso no querías salvar la vida de tu amiga? JA que patético intento de exorcismo que he visto, pero ahora tendré que reclamar lo que me pertenece, Salí corriendo de aquella sala y la cerré y rece porque la puerta no se pudiera abrir, no se abrió mas esa puerta, le dije a los profesores lo que había pasado y decidieron cerrar esa puerta para que nadie pudiera abrirla jamás.

27 de mayo de 1995

Me despido de este mundo, las voces en mi cabeza no me dejan dormir, las imágenes de lo que paso, hace una semana, no me dejan dormir tranquilo, lo siento pero ya no doy más con esto pero la muerte es lo único que me queda.

Armando cerro el diario de Diego acornee, y nos dijo, " esto es lo que paso hace veinte años en esta sala de clases , tendremos que ver si podemos demostrar que tan verdad es esto, nos adentramos en la sala, en el centro de la sala había una camilla vieja y destruida, una silla y sangre seca por todos lados , de pronto golpeo algo que había en el suelo, lo levante y cuando lo tenía entre mis manos, me fije que era un cráneo humano , el solo verlo me puso la piel de gallina, lo lance lejos por un impulso , la temperatura había bajo mucho de un momento a otro, y cada vez nos costaba más respirar.

Me di cuenta que , armando no se encontraba por ningún lado ,cuando miramos en todas direcciones nos dimos cuenta, de que armando estaba sentado en una esquina con algo en las manos , no sabíamos que era eso ,pero sospechábamos que no era nada bueno para cuando decidimos acercarnos , la cara y los ojos de armando eran de lo más extraño que pudimos haber visto jamás , pudo ser por la falta de luz o por la pestilencia que había en el aire , de pronto armando se gira y nos dice con una voz de ultra tumba ," ¿saben chicos que hemos cavado nuestra `propia tumba al entrar en esta sala?, los ojos de armando se inyectaron de sangre y empezaban a dar vueltas en sí mismo , en eso una voz muy desconocida para nosotros habla ,y nos dice ," hola chicos , quien se ha atrevido a entrar en mis dominios , ustedes tres, no saldrán vivos de esta sala" , la puerta que estaba a unos metros de nosotros se cerro de golpe, lo cual hizo que las ventanas retumbaran , casi al límite de quebrarse.

Miramos alrededor, buscando otra salida para poder escapar de aquí, cuando mire a armando, y tenía pedazos de su piel tendidos por todo sus alrededores cuando nos miro sus ojos eran como de reptil pero eran rojo sangre, empezaba a crecer de un tamaño increíble , llego a medir tres metros de alto , era más grueso y alto que un árbol , armando ya no era armando , sino el demonio que había matado, a la amiga de diego mccornie , el demonio era del color de la noche más obscura , se erguía en todo su esplendor de demonio, lo que le daba una imponencia absoluta sobre nosotros .

Elena dio un grito al ver lo que estaba frente a nosotros, Nicolás se quedo quieto no hacia ningún movimiento, se quedo como piedra solo se limitaba a respirar y no emitía ningún sonido.

De pronto el demonio empezó a atacarnos, de una forma tan rápida que solo nos pudimos tirarnos al piso , bueno yo y Elena, nos alcanzamos a tirar , porque Nicolás se quedo parado y le asesto un golpe en la cara, el golpe lo lanzo al otro lado del salón , Nicolás se paro con dificultad , pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo el demonio lo levanto de la cabeza y se puso a golpearlo en el estomago ,la sangre le salía por la boca de Nicolás , el ya estaba casi inconsciente , de pronto el demonio dejo de golpearlo, saco algo que parecía una guadaña ,no nos dimos cuenta de donde la había sacado, le corto las piernas con un solo corte , la sangre de Nicolás se derramaba por todo el salón de clases , se arrastraba pidiendo a gritos que no lo matara, pero los gritos solo aumentaban el placer de matar del demonio , volvió a tomar por la cabeza a Nicolás , lo levanto y le conto un brazo con su guadaña , y después le corto el otro , los gritos de Nicolás eran incesantes , después el demonio le corto el estomago a Nicolás , calendo las viseras y las tripas para todos lados apenas agonizaba, el demonio le corto la cabeza.

El torso de Nicolás cayó al piso salpicando sangre por todos lados, se dio vuelta el demonio y nos ataco con su guadaña , me agache para esquivarlo, Elena no corrió con tanta suerte le pego con el palo de la guadaña en el brazo , mandándola a tierra , el demonio se apresuro a agarrar a Elena por los pies antes de que pudiera pararse, la obligo a sentarse en una silla mientras la amarraba con las viseras de Nicolás, antes de que yo pudiera hacer algo, me pego con la parte trasera de su guadaña , dejándome aturdido y sin poder hacer nada , mientras yo veía como amarraba a Elena, intentaba moverme para poder salvarla pero mi cuerpo no respondía a ningún movimiento estaba todo acabado para Elena y para mí , no sabía si habían pasado minutos o tal vez horas desde que entramos a la sala, yo veía a Elena muy borrosa pero podía escuchar sus gritos de desesperación y de angustia , yo sentía una gran desesperación por tratar de ayudarla , el cuerpo seguía sin responderme solo , me tocaba ver como mataban a la mujer a la cual yo amaba , yo pensaba," Elena hay Elena cuanto te amaba , y jamás te lo pude decir, ni si quiera ahora que estas al borde de la muerte te lo he podido decir", en medio de mis pensamientos un grito de dolor me saco de ellos, ahí estaba Elena amarrada en la silla pero ,había algo diferente pero no me di cuenta hasta que el demonio se dio vuelta, le faltaba la mano a Elena, el demonio tenía su mano en la boca , ella gritaba de dolor y angustia , yo no podía hacer nada por ella solo podía ver como el demonio mataba a Elena,

De pronto el cuerpo me empezó a responder de apoco, cuando por fin me pude poner de pie me abalance sobre el demonio, justo antes de que pudiera cortarle la otra mano, lo intente derribar pero no pude, solo lo pude mover unos cuantos centímetros, lo cual no sirvió de mucho porque me golpeo antes de que yo pudiera moverme, Elena forcejeaba con las improvisadas amarras, que le avía echo el demonio con las viseras de Nicolás, se soltó las amarras para poder escapar, no pudo llegar muy lejos , la tomo por la cabeza y se la apretaba cada vez mas fuerte hasta que la cabeza de Elena exploto en las manos de aquel demonio, el cuerpo sin vida de Elena ya hacía en el piso de ese salón maldito.

De los 4 mejores amigos , yo era el ultimo que quedaba con vida , había perdido a mis mejores amigos por una leyenda urbana, que jamás fue una leyenda si no que era toda la realidad el demonio existía yo y los que estén leyendo esto lo sabrán , no recuerdo como escape de la sala prohibida ni cuánto tiempo estuve ahí , solo desperté en mi cama , y en la casa de mis padres yo ya no puedo soportar más esta tortura, la sala sigue ahí pero a , Nicolás, armando y a Elena nadie los recuerda solo yo , muchos me dicen que fue solamente una pesadilla que nada fue real ,que solo lo hago para llamar la atención , paso todos los días por fuera de ese salón de clases , sin poder comprender porque solo a mi me dejo vivo , quiero poder entrar a esa sala y saber si realmente eso ,sucedió y para poder ver por última vez a mi amada Elena.

30 de mayo de 2015

Mi nombre el paúl broncson e estado escribiendo lo que paso hace un par de semanas atrás , las pesadillas no me dejan dormir , los nombres de mis mejores amigos no paran de sonar en mi cabeza, estoy muy confundido no sé que es la realidad ni que son los sueños .

31 de mayo de 2015

Otra noche despierto por culpa de las pesadillas de lo que paso ese 20 de mayo de presente año , todavía no sé si es sueño o realidad , pero extrañamente en mi pieza hace un frio extremo siento que algo anda mal, me recuerda al frio de mis pesadillas, bueno creo que no lo son , son demasiado reales para ser pesadillas , creo que son recuerdos que no me dejan dormir , la falta de sueño me está haciendo mal para mis sueños creo que dormiré un poco, mejor dicho tratare de dormir.

10 de abril de 2015

Otra pesadilla me despertó pero en este caso es diferente, siento como si algo me presionara el pecho, voy al baño a mirarme el pecho, me miro y tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre, me saque la camiseta y tenía una gran mano marcada sobre mi pecho, miro mi reflejo y hay alguien detrás mío me giro para mirar quien es pero no hay nadie, mi cabeza me está volviendo loco pero me iré a tratar de dormir espero que funcione porque ya no doy más del cansancio.

15 de abril de 2015

Abrí los ojos , me senté en la cama como hipnotizado y estaba enfrente mío el mismo demonio que mato a mis amigos estaba enfrente mío con su guadaña sobre las piernas y mirándome fijamente a los ojos, la temperatura de mi pieza disminuyo bruscamente , era como estar dentro de un congelador , el demonio me seguía mirando , cuando de repente me desmaye , cuando desperté había una nota en mi velador que decía," **hola paúl , espero que te acuerdes de mi ,por que yo no me he olvidado de ti, solo te quería decir que tu tiempo a llegado vengo a saldar una cuenta pendiente es pero que estés listo para tu deceso , espero que sí.**

20 de abril de 2015

Un extraño frio acaricia mi cuello, me despierto sobre saltado cuando me fijo que era la guadaña del demonio la que estaba sobre mi cuello.

 **21 de abril 2015**

 **Padres de paúl boncson lo encuentran decapitado en la cama de su pieza**

Nadie sabe como paso esto pero se dice que paúl broncson sufría de esquizofrenia, pero nadie ha podido explicar el cómo y el porqué, estaba decapitado en su propia cama, algunos dicen que fue un ajuste cuentas que pudo haber tenido con algún pandillero, otros dicen que algo fuera de este mundo lo vino a reclamar por alguna cuenta pendiente, era el único hijo del matrimonio broncson.

En el cuello del joven había una nota la cual decía: "no lean mi diario si no quieren estar muertos". El periodista que escribió este encabezado murió a las pocas horas de escribirlo, y ustedes queridos lectores mientras leían esto su propia muerte está detrás suyo no miren hacia atrás solo verán a un demonio con su guadaña preparada.


End file.
